My First Love
by ashamaru
Summary: Di hari pernikahannya Sakura malah teringat cinta pertamanya, Sasuke. AU, OOC, SasuSaku, NaruSaku


AU, Gaje, OOC, SasuSaku

Happy reading guys :D

* * *

><p>MY First Love<p>

Aku terdiam di meja rias. Dua jam lagi namaku bukan lagi Sakura Haruno. Akan menjadi _Sakura Uzumaki_. Aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Cantik dan feminim, tidak seperti biasanya yang dibiarkan tanpa riasan dan apa adanya. Bahagianya hari ini, aku akan menjadi pengantin dengan orang yang aku cintai, Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Hey, dear..."_

Aku menoleh. Oh, Kakashi rupanya. Ku pikir tadi Naruto.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Congrats on your wedding_." kata Kakashi sambil mencium pipiku. Aku tersenyum. Abangku yang satu ini memang paling dekat denganku.

_"You must stop kissing my cheeks when I'm married_." kataku sambil tertawa.

_"Yes, I will_. Dalam dua jam ini." katanya sambil mengelus pundakku. Aku cuma tersenyum mendengarnya.  
>"Sakura, kamu kayanya gundah aja, nih. Kenapa? Kan sebentar lagi mau menikah." tanya Iruka, Abangku yang paling tua yang tiba-tiba ada disini.<p>

"_Wow, you suddenly appear like a ghost._ Engga apa-apa kok, Iruka. Aku lagi_ excited_ banget, nih. Sampai-sampai gak bisa ngomong apa-apa." kataku setengah berbohong. Memang, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _My first love, and he's not Naruto. Though I love Naruto more than him._

_"You sure? Well, okay then."_ kata Iruka. "_You look soo beautiful today,"_ lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar yang memandangiku dengan gaun putih yang menawan ini. Pilihanku dan Naruto memang sangat bagus.

"_I am, everyday_." kataku sambil tersenyum. "Keluar dulu, dong, sebentar. Aku mau benerin gaunku, nih." lanjutku.

"Sip," kata Iruka dan Kakashi.

Setelah Iruka dan Kakashi keluar, aku termenung. Alasan untuk membetulkan gaunku memang tidak jujur, tapi mereka tidak akan keluar kalau aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Aku bingung, kenapa disaat seperti ini malah Sasuke yang terpikir di otakku? Kenangan akan dirinya seakan berputar dikepalaku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat aku pergi ke konser pertamaku, bersama Sai dan Ino. Konser pertamaku yang paling berkesan, karena Sasuke tiba-tiba bergabung bersama kami.

* * *

><p>Sai memacu <em>Jazz<em> hitamnya menuju Istora Senayan dengan Ino duduk di jok sampingnya dan aku dibelakangnya. Aku agak tidak enak mengganggu mereka yang sedang pacaran. Tapi, yah, mereka juga sahabatku dan mereka tidak keberatan aku menumpang pada mereka. Sebentar lagi kami akan disuguhi suara indah Adam Levine disana. Jantungku berdegup kencang mengingat ini konser pertama yang aku datangi apalagi _Maroon 5_ adalah band favoritku sejak dulu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama perjalanan.

"Cieeee, yang baru pertama kali nge-giggs..." kata Ino sambil tertawa.

"Serius, Sakura? Lo baru pertama kali, nih?" tanya Sai.

"Iih, apaan, sih..." kataku sambil merenggut kemudian tertawa.

Kami sampai pukul 7. Suasana disana sangat ramai. Kepalaku langsung pusing melihatnya. Ternyata tidak seseru yang aku pikirkan, kataku dalam hati.

"Sakura! Itu Sasuke, kan?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Aku menengok ke arah kanan. Di sana ada Sasuke dan kakaknya serta satu orang wanita yang cantik. Seketika wajahku langsung memerah. Bukan rahasia lagi bila aku menyukai Sasuke sejak kelas 10. Anak 12 IPA 2 malah sudah mengetahuinya semua. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri juga tahu kalu aku menyukainya. Aku juga tahu kalau Sasuke tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, sikap Sasuke biasa-biasa saja terhadapku jadi aku juga tidak terlalu canggung bila bicara dengannya.

"Hah? Oh, iya. Iya itu Sasuke, Ino." kataku dengan muka memerah.

"Samperin, yuk!" kata Ino sambil menarik tanganku. Aku diam saja dan mengikuti dia bersama Sai.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Aku tersenyum saja ketika dia menoleh.

"Ah? Eh, elo toh, Ino! Ama siape? Tribun apa festival?" katanya sambil menjitak Ino.

"Ini, nih! Ama Sakura ama Sai. Kita tribun, nih. Lo ama siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Ama kakak gue, sama pacarnya juga. Wah, kebetulan dong. Gue juga tribun, nih." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kakaknya dan pacar kakaknya. "Eh, gue boleh bareng sama lo-lo pada aja, gak? Males, nih, ganggu mereka." tanya Sasuke. Aku dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Yuk, yuk. Bareng kita aja, temenin Sakura! Kasian dari tadi kita gue kacangin." kata Sai sambil mencubit tanganku. "Gak apa-apa, kan Sakura, Ino?"

"Iya, gak apa-apa, kok!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, ikut aja," kataku.

"Sip. Eh, gerbangnya udah dibuka, tuh! Masuk, yuk!" kata Sasuke.

Akhirnya kami berempat masuk. Aku semakin deg-degan. Bukan, bukan karena _Maroon 5_. Karena Sasuke. Sakit ini kembali datang seperti saat tahu kalau dia tidak membalas perasaanku. Tapi perasaan bahagia ini menutupi rasa sakit itu. Aku bisa tersenyum.

_Kenapa dia bisa bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun di antara kita, padahal dia tahu aku sangat menyukainya? Kenapa aku bisa tersenyum biasa saja saat aku rasanya ingin menangis?_

Aku duduk disampingnya dan disamping Ino. Lagu pertama mulai dimainkan. _Misery_ menjadi lagu pembuka yang menyenangkan. Wah, konser ini mulai menjadi seru, pikirku. Tanpa terasa aku mulai terbawa konser ini. Di lagu ketiga, aku mulai merasa agak lelah dan agak bosan. Aku kurang tertarik dengan konser sepertinya. Walaupun aku sangat menggemari _Maroon 5_, ternyata feelku tidak bisa enjoy disini. Apalagi melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu ramah, seperti memberi harapan padaku. Aku yang tadinya berdiri lalu duduk. Ino yang sedang menikmati musik tampaknya tidak menghiraukan aku yang mulai lelah.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Capek, yah?" ada suatu suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat. Sasuke. Aku tak menyangka dia begitu perhatian.

"Eng... Iya, Sasuke. Gue agak capek, hehe..." kataku dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa lo harus se-_care_ ini sama gue, Sasuke? Lo sadar gak kalo lo kaya gini lo cuma bikin gue makin berharap sama lo?

"Ternyata gampang sakit lo dari dulu gak ilang-ilang, ya? Hahaha. Ya udah, duduk aja, gue temenin duduk juga, nih." kata Sasuke lalu duduk.

"Eh, gak usah, Sasuke! Lo kan lagi enjoy." kataku.

"Gak apa-apa, gue juga capek, kok." Kata Sasuke. Dia terus bernyanyi mengikuti musik. Aku memperhatikannya selagi menikmati musik, wajahnya menyenangkan.

_You build me up_

_You knock me down_

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

Aku terdiam memperhatikannya. Senang rasanya di konser pertamaku ini ada Sasuke, apalagi dia disebelahku. Makasih, Sasuke, lo udah bikin malem gue jadi spesial. Makasih juga, lo udah ngasih sedikit perhatian lo ke gue. Makasih banget buat kenangan indah yang lo bikin dihidup gue. Aku diam. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menggenggam tanganku. Ku pikir Ino, tapi kan dia ada di sebelah kananku, kenapa yang hangat tangan kiriku? Aku menoleh ke tangan kiriku. Tangan Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangan kiriku. Perasaan hangat ditanganku ini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Mukaku memerah. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tapi dia sedang asyik bernyanyi dengan tangan kanan yang memegang tanganku.

_Immobilized by thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not trut but I believe anyway_

Bait lagu Shiver yang dinyanyikan oleh Adam Levine dan Sasuke seolah memenuhi otakku malam itu. Ingin rasanya aku melepas tangannya dan bilang "_Tolong jangan kasih gue harapan lagi."_ tapi aku tidak bisa. Rasa ini terlalu indah untuk dilepaskan. Rasa ini terlalu indah hingga menghipnotisku. _Hypnotized by the touch you do_. Aku terdiam menikmati rasa ini dan berharap rasa ini tidak akan berakhir.

Tanpa terasa konser telah usai.

"Sakura, balik, yuk!" kata Sasuke yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ha? Iya, yuk, Sasuke." kataku. _Masih memegang tangannya_.

"Ino, hari ini Sakura balik sama gue aja, ya! Lo kan lagi pacaran berdua." kata Sasuke pada Ino dan Sai.

"Oh, sip. Ehem, ada apa nih?" kata Ino sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Gak apa-apa, kok. Udah, ya! Daaah!" kata Sasuke sambil menarikku keluar.

Kami berjalan dalam diam menuju ke parkiran mobil Sasuke. Kakaknya dan pacar kakaknya, Konan, pulang dengan mobil Konan sehingga kami hanya berdua di dalam mobil ini.

"Hatchiiiiii!" aku dengan sukses bersin dan memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa? Masuk angin, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, nih kayanya." kataku sambil menggosok hidungku.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya dan mengambil jaketnya dibelakang. Langsung saja dia memakaikannya padaku. Aku ingat. Jaket hangatnya. Wangi parfumnya. Aroma jaket dan parfumnya langsung memenuhi kepalaku dan membuatku terlena akan aroma tersebut. Aku terdiam dan mencoba meresapi kehangatan dan aroma tersebut. Kehangatan dan aroma yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan membuat wajahku bersemu.

"Makasih, ya." kataku.

"Sip. Selowlah kalo sama gue." kata Sasuke.

_Tuhan, apakah ini sifatnya yang terlalu baik atau memang perhatian ini memang spesial untukku? Bila dia tidak ditakdirkan untukku kenapa hari ini dia harus begitu memberikan harapan? _

I'm not a good conversation-starter. Neither does he. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diselingi dengan kesunyian dan deram lagu-lagu dari playlist Sasuke.

"Tadi gue seneng banget, deh." Kataku memulai perbincangan.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa bisa seneng banget?" tanyanya.

_Gue seneng banget karena lo. Karena lo udah memberikan kenangan terbaik yang pernah ada. Yang gak akan bisa gue lupain seumur hidup. Yang akan selalu ada dikepala gue._

"Adam Levine. He's totally cool and hot. So does Marron 5." kataku lagi-lagi menutupi semuanya. "Sayang, gue kecapekan."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. "Iya, he's cool. Gue kira lo seneng gara-gara apa, hehe."

"Hmm? Emang kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Gak apa-apa."

Suasana kembali hening. Lima menit kemudian kami sampai dirumahku. Aku melepas jaketnya dan mengembalikannya.

"Gak apa-apa, Sakura. Pake aja dulu. Besok atau kapanpun aja balikinnya. Thanks, ya, udah mau nemenin gue tadi."

"Oh, ya udah, deh. Makasih juga, ya." aku keluar dengan senyuman di bibirku. _Senyum bahagia karena ada seseorang yang telah menorehkan kenangan indah untuk selamanya._

Esoknya hari berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke masih dengan sikapnya yang baik dan biasa, _walaupun tidak semanis malam itu_, dan aku tetap pada sikapku yang seperti ini. Hingga tiba hari kelulusan. Sasuke melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jerman dan aku melanjutkan kuliahku di salah satu universitas terkenal hingga bertemu Naruto.

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku.<p>

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingku.

"Gak apa-apa, aku cuma terlalu seneng aja sama hari ini," kataku sambil tersenyum.

_Senang karena hari ini hari pernikahanku, dan senang karena lelaki itu pernah ada dan menorehkan semua kenangan manis dikepalaku_.

Aku berjalan dengan bahagia ke altar dan mengucap sumpah dengan khidmat. Semua teman-temanku datang dan memberi selamat. Sasuke pun datang. Dia memberi selamat dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa. Well, you may say that this is an unrequited love but for me, it's just a game that we're both playing and we can't get enough of.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaaa that's all from ashamaru. No flaming ya, thanks.<p> 


End file.
